The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare
by SevieIsCute
Summary: What happens when you mix 6 Gryffindors, 3 Slytherins, and 1 Ravenclaw in truth or dare and in one room? Warning: has slash and foul language. You no like, you no read. Actually has somewhat of a plot line now. (DMHP) SnapeOC
1. It starts

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare            

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

On the day before the students are supposed to get back from the Holidays , all the presents are put away, all the candy eaten, Once again, the Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting around the fire, looking at each other. 

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Ginny says "Hey everyone, lets play a game"

"What kinda game?" replied Harry

"Truth or dare"

"HELL NO!!!!!" yelled Ron.

Fred and George decided they wanted to play so the said

"Is wittle ronnekins …."

" too afraid to play?"

"HELL NO, I'm in"

Exasperated with their bickering, Ginny said, "so, are the rest of you in?"

"Guess so"

"Probably"

Happy, Ginny lept up and said, "Now all we need is more people and meet me in the Room of Requirement, think of a room that's comfortable and has pillows on the floor."

            And with that she ran out of the room.

(twenty minutes later)

"where is Ginny?"

"Maybe she…."

"forgot where…"

" the room is."

With that, Ginny burst through the door panting she said " Sorry to…keep you waiting, the others had to have a good reason to pla"

            Bang!!! In strode Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Cho Chang, Roger Davis, and Professors Snape.

            Ron and Harry jumped out and shouted, " why did you bring Malfoy here, not to mention him" (points to Professor Snape).

            "Mister Potter, Miss Weasley invited me to play and since Albus insisted (glares at them) you need supervision, I have all the right to be here."

            "Okay, everyone sit down" commanded Ginny, she had gone into Mrs. Weasley command mode when the yelling started. 

            Afraid for their lives, everyone sat down with out complaint.

            "So" Ginny said, "Truth or dare is played by asking a person truth or dare. If a person picks truth, then you can ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If a person picks dare, then you will give them a task to do to see if they can do it. Any question?"

            (In his head, Professor Snape is thinking how he can embarrass Harry)

Everyone shook their head.

"okay I'll start….. truth or dare….  Professor Snape"

"Dare"

"In the Great Hall at breakfast tomorrow, you have to ….declare your undying love to Harry."

" but I can't do that"

"it's the rules deal with it" said Ginny over the loudly snickering room.

"Its your turn to ask some one Professor."

Still slightly shocked Snape said "Truth or dare ……."

Do you want to know the next part of the story, then review and if I have enough, I'll write the next part.


	2. Harry's Secret

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare  

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling though the story line belongs to me.

WARNING: SLASHY BITS AND FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. 

Author's Note: I am diligently working on this story but I won't give up on it, I promise, I will finish this story even if it kills me. Also, I have thought of a new story that I won't start until this is finished. I have also upgraded the rating to PG-13.

                        

Last time: Still slightly shocked Snape said "Truth or dare ……."

Now:

"Harry Potter"

"Damn it" Harry mutters under his breath. "This is gonna be hard to choose."

"Ummm ……. Truth?"

"Ok, list all your major crushes since 1st year from the least recent to recent."

(Snape's mind: Muhuhwahwahwa!!!!!!!)

" Ummm….. Cho Chang, ( looks away from Cho, yet Cho looks pleased), Fleur Delacour, ( In background Ron is yelling, "Who could help him, she's a vela and she bloody kissed him!), and I recently discovered I'm bisexual so my latest is mhmhshsnh."

"Potter, repeat that last one, and _legibly._" Drawled out Professor Snape like no one could understand him.

Blushing, all in one quick breath, he said, "Draco Malfoy."

The room was silent, everyone including Professor Snape was staring at disbelief at Harry except for Ron for he had hit his head on the floor and Draco Malfoy's name and then promptly passed out.

Smiling nervously, Harry waited until the shock had passed and the anger took place.

"Potter, what kind of sick, twister, horrifying, joke are you trying to play!" shouted Draco disbelieving that it was true. 

Wringing his hands, Harry replied, "It's not a joke, I'm not kidding."

Which in turn lapsed everyone into a deafening silence once again except for the sound of Hermione slapping Ron trying to get him to wake up.

When Ron awoke he sat up quickly as if something at pinched him, (cough**hermione**cough)

He yelled, "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU THINKING MATE, I KNEW YOU WERE BISEXUAL BUT MALFOY!!!!! OF ALL PEOPLE, excuse me, ferrets, MALFOY!!!!!! YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT INSUFFERABLE, PIG HEADED, EGOTISTICAL BASTART"

"Hey, I do have a father you know, the one with the long blond hair and cane, or are you so poor your parents couldn't afford a brain for you." Yelled Malfoy right back to Ron.

Ginny had had enough, this game was going to be done no matter if Harry like Malfoy or even anyone else. So she yelled, " SHUT UP RON, HARRY CAN LIKE WHOEVER HE WANTS, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I TELL THEM YOUR CRUSH!"

(Snape's mind: Intriguing, maybe I should work on him next.)

Embarassed and afraid, Ron apologized and told Harry he was still his best mate no matter what.

"Harry it's your turn."

"Ok, truth or dare ……."

Review for the exciting 3rd chapter of The Horriflyingly Wrong Truth or Dare.  

Draco's feelings will be revealed later in the story.(hehehehe I wonder what they will be?)

If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask it. (No asking about what will happen next in the story though.)

Love,

SevieIsCute


	3. Hermione's Confession

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare  

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling though the story plot belongs to me.

WARNING: SLASHY BITS AND FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. 

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a lot of homework that has kept me off the computer for the longest time ever. I will never give up till this is done and I want to thank my reviewers:

Marauder Angel

Hyperishness!

Pinkflamingos

horseriding-muso

NiaSphinx 

THAO

And on to the show:

                        

Last time: "Harry it's your turn."

"Ok, truth or dare ……."

Now:

"Hermione Granger"

Confident that her friend wouldn't do anything too bad, she said, "I guess Dare."

(AN: Boy is she wrong!)

 "Okay Hermione, confess your love to the guy you like most, if he's here, now. If he's not, whenever you see him and you must have proof."

(AN: hahaha the plot thickens,)(Add extra high pitched cackling laugh)

Stunned, Hermione can't believe she has to go through with this. "He's here" 

Slowly, she gets up and starts walking toward…….

(AN: Hey! Maybe I should leave you guys here and make you wait but that would be no fun right?)

"Ron"

"Ron, I've liked you since you and Harry saved me from that awful troll." With a steady voice, she continues. "I hope you like me back and if you don't, I hope this won't destroy our friendship." (Sends dirty look at Harry who shrugs in return)

Ron begins to speak, voice cracking "Hermione I like you too."

Too happy to speak, Hermione flings herself at Ron.

The twins decided to make some noise to display their happiness.

"Aww.. go get a room or something…"

"Cause we want to continue the game"

Embarrassed, Hermione sits down. (Of Course next to Ron J)

Thinking this game is going way too slow, Ginny gently (cough*cough) reminds Hermione to continue the game.

"Okay, I don't know, how about…….."

 Hate cliffhangers huh? 

Sorry, I got to go to sleep before I am late for school tomorrow.

Review for the exciting 4th chapter of The Horriflyingly Wrong Truth or Dare.  

If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask it. (No asking about what will happen next in the story though.)

If you have suggestions, they are welcome also. (Please comment more so I know how I'm doing)

Love,

SevieIsCute


	4. Cho's outlook and Fred & George in Drag!

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K.Rowling though the story plot belongs to me. 

WARNING: SLASHY BITS AND FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. 

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a lot of homework that has kept me off the computer for the longest time ever. I will never give up till this is done and I want to thank my reviewers: 

On to the story: 

Last time: 

Thinking this game is going way too slow, Ginny gently (coughcough) reminds Hermione to continue the game. "Okay, I don't know, how about...." 

"Cho Chang" Hermione wanted to embarrass Harry for embarrassing her and thought that she might as well embarrass Harry and Cho. 

"So Cho, when you and Harry were dating, did you have any clue that he was gay?" 

(AN: Hermione doesn't mean this in a mean way.) 

Cho was flustered because when Harry had admitted to liking Malfoy, she thought maybe it was her that drove him to well, "other sources." 

"Well, I never thought that he would become gay and all you know, he is really popular and handsome." 

"AACCLoserHHOO!!!" sneezed Draco. 

Ginny gave him a death glare that cleared his sinuses right away. 

"As I was saying, handsome with a lot of girls up the wall for him, I don't know, he was kind of hesitant when we kissed. I'd always be the one doing the kissing and he'd freeze up like a board. I should've taken the hint." 

By now, Harry had his head down and his ears were turning a characteristic red not unlike the famous Weasley red. 

Things were getting boring for Ginny so she decided to add a new concept to the game. 

"Okay, everyone listen, I'm going to add a new part into the game. It's called Double Dare. That means that you can pick two people to participate in the dare. Another thing I want to add is penalization. Anyone who will not do a dare will have to , I dunno, streak across the quidditch field or quit. Anyone who doesn't tell the truth will." 

"Watch what they drink." Smirked a smug Professor Snape twirling a bottle of a suspicious clear liquid. 

"Okay, what ever, we'll go on Cho." 

"Okay, Fred, pick." 

"Double Dare." 

"Who do you guys want as the other person." 

Everyone Yelled, "GEORGE WHO ELSE!!!" 

"Gosh, you don't have to get all bloody personal" 

"Okay, you guys have to dress and act the part, and sing to us the song "All That Jazz from Chicago." 

(AN: Chicago is like, the best musical ever, other that Wizard of Oz, or the Wiz. I guess dance musical then.) 

Fred and George somehow knew the song and where preparing to do it in the bathroom? (when did that get here, oh well it is the room of requirement.) Meanwhile, the room is magically making it's own stage with dimming lights and pulleys. George, or is it Fred? Yells that their ready and the room cues the music. Fred and George, both wearing seductive dresses and makeup, even magically lengthening their hair, suddenly get pulled up by a pulley and appear on the stage. They are both looking down. Suddenly, the Words start and they look up. 

FRED 

Come on babe

Why don't we paint the town?

And all that Jazz

GEORGE

I'm gonna rouge my knees

And roll my stockings down

And all that jazz

FRED

Start the car

I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold

But the piano's hot

GEORGE

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

And all

That

Jazz

FRED

Slick your hair

And wear your buckle shoes

And all that Jazz

GEORGE

I hear that Father Dip

Is gonna blow the blues

And all that Jazz

BOTH

Hold on, hon

We're gonna bunny hug

I bought some aspirin

Down at United Drug

I case you shake apart

And want a brand new start

To do that-

Jazz

COMPANY

Skidoo!

FRED

And all that Jazz

COMPANY

Hotcha!

Whoopee!

GEORGE

And all that Jazz

COMPANY

Ha! Ha! Ha!

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

ALL

And all that jazz

Find a flask

We're playing fast and loose

ALL

And all that jazz

FRED

Right up here

Is where I store the juice

ALL

And all that jazz

GEORGE

Come on, babe

We're gonna brush the sky

I bet you luck Lindy

Never flew so high

'Cause in the stratosphere

How could he lend an ear

to all that Jazz!

COMPANY

Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake

FRED

And all that jazz

COMPANY

Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break

GEORGE

And all that jazz

COMPANY

Show her where to park her girdle

Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle

If she'd hear her baby's queer

For all that jazz

FRED

And All that jazz

Come on, babe

Why Don't we paint

The town?

And all that jazz

COMPANY

Oh, you're gonna see

Your

Sheba

Shimmy shake

And all that jazz

GEORGE

I'm gonna

Rouge my knees

And roll my

Stockings down

And all that jazz

COMPANY

Oh

She's gonna shimmy

'Till her garters

Break

And all that jazz

BOTH

Start the car

I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold

But the piano's hot

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

And all that jazz

COMPANY

Show her where to

Park her girdle

Oh, her mother's blood'd

Curdle

If she'd hear

Her baby's queer

For all that jazz

COMPANY

Hotcha!

Whoopee!

Jazz!

BOTH

No, I'm no one's wife

But, Oh, I love my life

And all that Jazz!

COMPANY

That Jazz!

Fred and George were both panting when they were done.

The audience (the players) were speechless, they were really good doing that even being boys and all. They even sang their own parts.

"Hey,"

"It everyone."

"Dead out there."

"Were we that bad?"

"I thought."

"We did pretty good.."

"RIGHT?"

That broke everyone out of their stupor.

"That was great guys," said Cho, "I always wondered how it would look with two people and you guys were perfect."

"Thanks"

"A lot"

"We want."

"To pick."

"For the next dare."

HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Another cliffhanger for you. Hey, at least I put two whole dares in here and this is the longest piece I have written. Plus, I'm doing this in the middle of Thanksgiving, you all should be grateful!!!!! I'm kidding I Love my reviewers verry much thank you and I am grateful for having you. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! Love, Sevieiscute


	5. Finally, them two are together!

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling though the story plot belongs to me. WARNING: IT IS SLASH AND THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY.  
  
Parings: I think you know by now, if you don't I'm not telling you so there.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a couple of essays and semester projects to complete. I know that is no excuse but bear with me. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Horseriding-muso  
  
Qnhi  
  
Iamchochang  
  
Show time in 5..4....3...2...1....Action.  
  
Last time: "Thanks"  
  
"A lot"  
  
"We want."  
  
"To pick."  
  
"For the next dare."  
  
  
  
Now:  
  
"Drakie Malfoy."  
  
Draco looked angry at the insult to his name, though Fred and George weren't moved by it.  
  
Smirking haughtily, Draco picked. "Dare" he was not going to be a coward under these guys looks.  
  
Fred and George smiled evilly to each other. They said, "Okay Malfoy, since you decided to be the cold bastard, "Hey I have a Father," came from Draco. "Any ways, we are going to give you this little treat we developed, we call them "Mushy Marshmallows, excuse the name but we just developed them. Anyways, they force you to say nice things to everyone you meet for half an hour. Also, you have to say at least two nice things about everyone in the room.  
  
By this time, Draco's mouth had resembled what is called, a goldfish look. The whole room was snickering, knowing all too well the cold attitude of the Slytherin.  
  
Draco finally recovered a bit and nodded. He was actually going to go through with this.  
  
George handed him a large sized pink colored marshmallow. Draco sniffed it once suspiciously and cautiously put it in his mouth.  
  
The room was silent, they wanted to see the transformation of the Slytherin, Even Professor Snape was watching in amusement at the be comings of Draco.  
  
Suddenly, steam started issuing from Draco's ears. After awhile, it stopped all together, and the room's occupants could see a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.  
  
Draco suddenly lurched forward and started walking to the nearest person, which happened to be George.  
  
"So Malfoy, What do you think of me?" asked George, breaking the silence around him.  
  
"Well, George, or Fred, you are very strong and handsome, you are also very smart. The same goes for your brother. Your sweet identical Weasley brother." The players were hysterical. Never had the words handsome and smart along with Weasley had issued out of Draco's mouth before.  
  
Draco seemed to hear nothing of this, he moved on in the group, calling everyone things that were never again going to come from his mouth again. Such as calling Ron brave, or Hermione smart or Ginny nice. Finally, he had made his way around the circle and there was only one person left, Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, you are like an angel, sent from above to bring life and joy to all near you. You are brave, funny, sexy, cute, and very shagable. I just want to hold you all day and whisper sweet nothings into your ear, telling you that I Love You all day long." By this time, Harry was putting on an impression of the characteristic Weasley Blush. So maybe Draco did harbor feelings for him, he thought joyfully, maybe he would admit them now.  
  
As fate at made an intricate plan for this to happen, Draco suddenly fainted, causing the others to realize his time had run out.  
  
"I guess that's one kink we have to work out." Joked Fred.  
  
Harry, who was much smaller than Draco's large frame, was stuck beneath the blond who was currently squishing him. Not that he minded of course.  
  
Harry cursed the fates as Draco started to wake up and realize exactly what he had done, and where he was.  
  
He shot up like a rocket blushing uncharacteristically when he remembered ALL he said. He was lost in thought when a small hand was grasping his own.  
  
It was Harry, looking up at Draco with a hopeful look in his eyes that Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of. "You meant what you said, didn't you Draco."  
  
Draco couldn't crush this innocent creature and plus Harry looked cute sitting there with a sweet and shy hesitant smile on his face.  
  
Slumping down dejectedly, Draco looking Harry and nodded.  
  
When he least suspected, his lap was full of, well, Harry. Harry was hugging him like he was going to disappear, but Draco didn't mind. He just shifted into a more comfortable position when Harry got off his lap and sat next to him holding his hand.  
  
On the outside, Draco looked disgusted at the act but Harry and Draco knew better, he was a softie inside that cold attitude.  
  
On the other hand, everyone's reactions varied from shock to amusement to disgust.  
  
Snape looked like he swallowed a lemon, but on the inside, he was envying how they were together and he was alone. Ron, was so shocked, he was gaping at them unbelieving. Hermione and Ginny were amused because they were waiting for this to happen for a while now.  
  
After some time, (A LOT OF TIME) everyone calmed down enough to continue to game.  
  
Draco hesitated, not knowing who too call. Harry whispered in his ear and he got the perfect person.  
  
"Okay, I call upon...."  
  
Sorry, but I got to stop there, I know I was going to do two dares, but that scene with Harry and Draco totally took everything out of me. I have everything planned out and will update soon as possible, probably after Finals Week.  
  
By the way, I feeling kind of sorry for Severus, what should I do with him. My friend said I should stick him with Harry and Draco making it a threesome but I need to know your opinion before I do anything that I will regret later in the story.  
  
Love,  
  
Sevieiscute 


	6. Shocked Weasleys

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling though the story plot belongs to me. Anybody's materials that may have been unintentionally used, tell me and I'll put you up here too. WARNING: IT IS SLASH AND THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. NO FLAMES, I DON'T APPRECIATE THEM, AND I WILL BITCH AT YOU NO MATTER WHAT SO SAVE YOURSELF AND ME THE TIME. Parings: HP/DM, RW/HG, CC/RD (Cho and Roger) SS/? As to Snape, since my most dedicated reviewer didn't like it, I am not going to put him with Harry and Draco. Instead I'll put him with ... I dunno, someone recommend me someone. I dunno. Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I could not kick my sister off the computer for anything. I am stuck with what to do with the minor characters. Thanks to my reviewers: Marauder Pawsly  
  
Vivian  
  
dragon empress  
  
slashergurl Horseriding-muso By the way, no thanks to some bitch who decided that writing slash really sucks. They weren't even brave enough to put their name on the review. I was discouraged and that was a big reason I didn't update. Anyways, getting a flamer means I am a real slash writer now ; )  
  
Last time: Draco hesitated, not knowing who too call. Harry whispered in his ear and he got the perfect person.  
  
"Okay, I call upon...."  
  
  
  
  
"Ron Weasel.Weasley," Draco corrected when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Not waiting for Draco to ask him the question, Ron answered, "Dare." He was not going to be out done by the ferret.  
  
"Ok, listen closely Weasley; you have to tell McGonagall that she's the sexiest thing at Hogwarts." Draco said and burst out laughing from just imagining it.  
  
Ron looked a sickly green and also looked like he was going to puke. "Okay," he managed to squeak out.  
  
Everyone was already snickering at the prospect of Ron telling that to McGonagall.  
  
Ron seemed to think a bit and stated, "But what if that loses Gryffindor a lot of points." He was trying to find a way out of this. Yet, Snape wouldn't let him. "Mr. Weasley, let me assure you that any points taken will be given back."  
  
Ron was grave. He was going to do it.  
  
(Change of scene)  
  
The group was walking down the corridor to a certain Transfiguration teacher's private quarters.  
  
The entire group hid around a corner as Ron hesitantly knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and Professor McGonagall was standing there disheveled looking at Ron. She stated "What do you want Mr. Weasley, I assure you, I am busy right now." (Busy with what?)  
  
Ron replied, "I just have to tell you something."  
  
McGonagall looked annoyed, "Very well, step in and tell me what you may."  
  
Ron stepped in, and a second later the group heard an ear splitting yell. "MR. WEASLEY, COME BACK HERE, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" And out of the room sprinted a red Ron and the group started running back to the Room of Requirement before she caught up.  
  
Ron was scarred, and not only because of his "confession" but by a certain Headmaster's robes he spotted on the floor of the Head of Gryffindor's floor.  
  
"That was the single most hilarious thing I have seen in my life." Laughed Draco. He was getting a big kick out of this, since with this, no one remembered his own plight of humiliation.  
  
Ron looked offended but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he said, "Truth or Dare..."  
  
(Maybe I should leave you hanging here since I got a huge kick out of the last dare. It took me forever to think up. If I copied anybody with it, my bad.)  
  
"Blaise"  
  
Blaise, being the silent, mysterious, play boy he is, was waiting for this. "Truth" he wasn't really into making himself look stupid in front of everyone.  
  
Ron looked stumped, he thought for a while and asked, "What's the worst thing you have ever done, not sex wise." He said this because everyone knew the Dark haired boy's reputation of the school player. If he didn't say it, things would get down and dirty.  
  
Blaise was contemplating the question. He answered it, "Well, there's the time I replaced Filch's Soap with Glue and the man got his feet stick to the "soapy" floor. Or the time I stole Dumbledore's lemon drops from his pocket, the man looked distraught after, and I couldn't stop laughing. Take your pick which is worse."  
  
Everyone was struck, so it was this boy that had made the whole school wake up from Filch's scream and the one who made Dumbledore get teary eyed at one dinner. Everyone had thought something of his had died.  
  
Blaise didn't even wait for everyone to come out of their stupefied states. He said, "Let's call on ...."  
  
(I ending here good enough? No it isn't, I want to finish this soon. I predict it will be at least a couple more chapters. This is turning out to be a lot longer than I thought. I thought about 5 chapters and I'm done, yet here I am, chapter 6 and only halfway through all the torture I planned for the characters *snickers*)  
  
"Roger Davies"  
  
Roger had not spoken much since the beginning, usually, he didn't speak, and he was here for Cho's benefit.  
  
"Umm. Dare, I think, yeah, dare."  
  
"Well, I think you should.. kidnap Mrs. Norris, tie her up, leave her in a broom closet and leave a ransom note for Filch. You can ask for anything of course." (Blaise loves torturing Filch doesn't he?)  
  
Roger nodded; he was going to do it. He left the room and the group didn't bother to follow him, since they would know about it in the morning for sure.  
  
"So, I think we should continue in his absence." Said Ginny.  
  
Everyone agreed. "So who hasn't gone yet?" questioned Ginny.  
  
The room occupants all looked at Ginny, she was the last one.  
  
"Since I asked Roger, I should ask her too," said Blaise.  
  
The room agreed with him and he asked her. "Yet, I want to make it interesting so it will be another group dare, truth or dare."  
  
Ginny was thinking, it was her game you know; maybe it was her responsibility to keep the game going strongly, so she picked the only thing that could do that. "Dare."  
  
"Okay, the group will be you, Potter, and Draco. On the day Snape confesses his love to Harry, Harry will walk in with Draco and then," he beckoned them over and whispered the plan in their ear. Their eyes widened but they agreed. "The rest of you will have to wait with the student body to know what it is." Smirked Blaise smugly.  
  
"Since everyone is tired Ms. Weasley, I think you're the last one to ask the question." Stated Snape. In their enjoyment, they did not even notice it was nearing midnight.  
  
"Okay, truth or dare..."  
  
Okay, I'm leaving off here. That was the longest chapter I have written ever. Now, the ideas are coming to me like crazy and I can't decide on one ending.  
  
To the reviewers, when you review, please answer the question I asked about Snape at the beginning of the chapter.  
  
See ya later  
  
Sevieiscute 


	7. Blaise's mysterious dare

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling though the story plot belongs to me.  
  
WARNING: IT IS SLASH AND THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY.  
  
Parings: I think you know by now, if you don't I'm not telling you so there.  
  
Thank You Reviewers:  
  
Insanechildfanfic  
  
Spikelives  
  
Horseriding-muso  
  
Armatey18  
  
Slashergurl  
  
AN: I'm dreadfully sorry everyone, I had a bit of psychological problems for a while (yes, I'm crazy) and you know what it was, I was lazy. I had to motivation and then today, I realized I owed you guys something so here I am, and only a couple more chapters to go.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Since everyone is tired Ms. Weasley, I think you're the last one to ask the question." Stated Snape. In their enjoyment, they did not even notice it was nearing midnight.  
  
"Okay, truth or dare..."  
  
"Everyone."  
  
The group, thinking they were done with the game, all stared at Ginny when she said this. In response she smirked a smirk that was similar to the Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Hey, she stole my smirk." Exclaimed Draco.  
  
"You don't need it anymore anyways, you've got me." Reprimanded Harry. Ron looked disgusted at this, but not more than what happened earlier that afternoon. Nothing could replace that.  
  
"Ahem....AHEM....." reminded Ginny. "Now the dare is, that on the day after Snape confesses to Harry, everyone is going to sing to everyone in the great hall, like a concert. And, you can set up anyway you want, but it has to be exciting. You can sing any type of song, preferably Muggle, since we don't get enough exposure to that here. You will be judged by a panel of judges that I will pick myself. And before you ask, yes, I will be doing it too."  
  
Everyone stared at Ginny like she had grown two more heads or something.  
  
"What are you looking at?" said Ginny.  
  
They all remembered they were staring and looked away, at the ceiling, the ground, the wall, their partner's eyes, anywhere but Ginny.  
  
Hermione, the more sensible one, asked, "What order are we going to sing in?"  
  
"Alphabetical of course." Replied Ginny.  
  
Blaise smirked confidently, knowing he would go first, and boy what an opening act he would do.  
  
They all nodded their heads signifying that they knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, that wraps it up, see you bright and early tomorrow." Said Ginny enthusiastically for someone who was up at one in the morning.  
  
They all groaned and returned to their respected dormitories or quarters.  
  
(Maybe I should stop here, I'm seriously thinking about it but since I haven't updated in so long, I'll keep going till the next day. Here comes Blaise's mysterious dare.)  
  
The next day, the students had all arrived back and Hogwarts was bathed in a golden sunlight that falsified the scene that the students were about to witness.  
  
The students, chattering away at their seats, talking amongst each other. No one but the few, who had been present last night in the Room of Requirement, noticed a certain Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were missing. That is of course, with a certain twinklely eyed Headmaster.  
  
Suddenly, the great hall doors opened with a bang and the students all looked over and stared in shock. There was Harry and Draco, and they were HOLDING HANDS?!?!?!  
  
The pair strolled up between the house tables and was about to head over to the Gryffindor table when a red headed female shot up in front of them.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM HARRY." Shouted Ginny.  
  
"Why not?" The pair answered together.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD HARRY."  
  
Excited whispered ran through the hall while the Weasley twins were pretending to faint.  
  
"That's impossible," stated Harry.  
  
"WHY?" shouted Ginny, a bit confused though.  
  
"Because I'm already pregnant with Draco's baby."  
  
If the whispers were loud before, they were roaring now.  
  
"Yes, we are happily in love and are going to get married in Las Vegas," said Draco.  
  
Suddenly, the great hall heard the thud of a falling chair coming from the head table; they all turned around to see.  
  
There was Professor Snape, on the Head table, on one knee with a rose and a ring held out to Harry.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter, will you marry me?" asked Snape.  
  
The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were too shocked to even laugh. The Slytherins were looking at disgust to their Head of House. It wasn't that he was gay, it was because it was Potter.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Snape, I already have Draco." Harry told Snape.  
  
He turned around but Draco didn't.  
  
"Hey professor, how about me?" asked Draco.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Harry and then slapped Draco. Then he turned around and started storming out of the hall.  
  
"Harry, we can always have a threesome you know!" yelled Draco after Harry, but he was gone.  
  
Snape took this moment to run out of the great hall, seeming to run after Harry. Draco soon followed, not wanting to be humiliated anymore, and so did Ginny.  
  
The people in the Great Hall decided that they went together to "resolve" their conflicts.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "It has come to my attention that some students in this school want to hold a contest in here similar to the one currently being used called "American Idol" or something like that, and I thought it was a great idea. I already have ten students signed up to sing, and does anyone else want to join?"  
  
Utter Silence.  
  
"Well then, we will start tomorrow, after lunch, Good-D"  
  
The Headmaster was suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching scream. Seconds later, a crying/angry Filch was running into the great hall.  
  
"They have, her, those hooligans, they have Mrs. Norris." Screeched Filch.  
  
"Mr. Filch calm down, what exactly happened here," questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Someone took her, Mrs. Norris, and they left this," he thrust a note up to Dumbledore. "I don't care, kill them, burn them, expel them all, do something and got my Norris Back!"  
  
With that he fainted.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day were Filch fainted," said Fred or George.  
  
They looked over to the smug Slytherin responsible for this.  
  
"That boy is good, real good."  
  
Hey there, I think that should do it. I think that's good enough, and the next time, Hogwart's Idol, remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Sevieiscute 


	8. What Happened?

The Horrifyingly Wrong, Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling though the story plot belongs to me.  
  
WARNING: IT IS SLASH AND THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ THE STORY AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY.

AN: I'M NOT DEAD YET!!!

Parings: I think you know by now, if you don't, I'm not telling you so there.  
  
Thank You Reviewers:

Insanechildfanfic

Horseriding-muso

-melio-

slashergurl

Dragonrider

Spikelives

Max Knight

Ratty

Kitsu3

Monkey Shoes.

Last Time:

"Never thought I'd see the day were Filch fainted," said Fred or George.  
  
They looked over to the smug Slytherin responsible for this.  
  
"That boy is good, real good."

Now:

The next day, the rumors about the love square between Harry, Draco, Snape, and Ginny had spread all across the world. The Headline on the Daily Prophet was Everyone Wants A Piece Of The Boy-Who-Lived! 

Yet, the ones in the "square," were not so happy.

(Ginny's POV)

Damn! I one more person asks me when I'm due, I will murder them!

Fatefully, a boy named Michael Frost walked up to Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

I felt myself growling, "That's it, I had enough!" and then I hastily reached for my wand while Michael was getting the hint.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" yelled a voice behind me just as I was about to hex Michael.

"Oh bloody hell," I muttered as I turned around.

Behind me, was Madame Pomfrey.

"Come with me young lady, I'm now going to give you a lecture about hexing another student."

"Oh, great." I sighed.

(Change POV to Snape)

"Damn, these little insignificant little twerps!" I thought, as I taught a class of sniggering imbeciles.

"Shut up, or leave my class now." I said angrily

I saw Amanda Arvatim jokingly seem to want to get up.

"With… a month of detentions and one hundred points from their house." I added.

That ought to shut them up.

(Change to Draco)

"Damn them to the depths of hell!" I screamed in my head.

I was sitting in Ancient Runes with Blaise, and he was starting to think I was crazy.

Well, this all is his bloody fault!

I'll get back at him, I know I will!

I know! I'll ……..

(Change POV to Harry)

Damn, I blushed again! This was the millionth person who asked me which potion I used to get pregnant.

I just walked away.

At least this is better than this morning.

-flashback-

Like every morning, the owls swooped in.

Yet, there were hundreds of suspicious ones all heading toward me.

Then, all the letters were dropped and I was reminded of when all the letters shot out of the fireplace.

Everyone grabbed one, trying to see who was writing Harry Potter.

I did also, and when I opened it, a letter fell out.

To Harry Potter:

I love you! Please marry me! If you accept Malfoy why don't you want me! I hate him he hates muggles, why choose him! I made it easy for you, I put undiluted bubotuber pus in a letter I sent to him. That ought to show him.

-Love-

Alletz Homeir

Shit! I looked up and Draco was holding a letter. I tried yelling to him, but the noise of the letters and howlers sent to all of us were to loud.

Just as he was about to open the letter, he paused, and gave me an encouraging smile, while I was slashing the air, trying to get him not to open to letter, he looked confused for a moment.

Luckily, just in that moment, Pansy Parkinson snatched the letter out of Draco's hand, and opened it. She yelled out, and Dumbledore quickly escorted her to the hospital wing.

-End of Flashback-

I'm sure glad those crazy people didn't get to Draco.

(Change to Nhin Yen's POV (OC))

I'm happy I got chosen to be Hogwart's host. Yet, why do I feel so nervous. I close my eyes and all I see are deep obsidian eyes staring into mine. Then, all I remember is the way those eyes used to crinkle in amusement. Suddenly, they change, and I'm staring straight into eyes that are breaking my heart. I open my eyes, scared of what I might see. I need Sora's comfort, I need her now before I do something I regret.

(Change 3rd Person POV)

A few days, later, when the rumors had a died, okay, not died, quieted down, a bit, fifteen people were in a secret meeting in the Room of Requirement.

Those people were, Nhin Yen, Kirsten Eng, Katrina Trahn, Sora Chor, Albus Dumbledore, and the ten from the truth or dare game.

The strangers were the judges for the show. Except for Nhin for she is the host.

"Their all girls, they are going to be sexist!" shouted Ron.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!!!" yelled all the girls.

Ron gulped, and sat back down.

"Ok, we are here to discuss your futures…cough….I mean, your contest." Said Nhin.

"So, what exactly to we have to do?" asked Cho.

"Well, today, we are going to shoot auditions!" Nhin happily replied.

"But, we're already in." said Roger.

"Auditions are half the show!" exclaimed Nhin, Kirsten, Trina, Sora, and Hermione. Then smiled at each other.

"Lets get the show on the road!" exclaimed Nhin.

(VERY TEMPTED TO END IT!)

-Many Hours Later-

All the students in the school were eating lunch, when Prof. Dumbledore stood up.

"Good afternoon Hogwart's students, today we have a special guest who would like to give you a surprise! Please welcome Miss Nhin Yen!" he said, and gesture at Nhin.

Nhin stood up, and the students saw a cute and sweet, intelligent and short looking Asian girl looking at them.

Once the applause died down, she began to speak and all thought about her serenity and intelligence flew out the window.

"Hey Everyone! I'm here to produce Hogwart's Next Rising Star, so… a…. watch it! Tonight, at seven, come back to the great hall for the first show! See you there! Also, students that want to sign up can still do it until six tonight, so be there or be square!"

The room was silent.

"Was it something I said?" asked Nhin to Prof. Snape with a smile on her face.

He growled.

"I love you too Sevie! Hihihi!" she exclaimed, hugged him and ran out before Severus could curse her. As she ran out she couldn't help thinking about how true that comment really was.

The room became alive again though a certain potions professor wished it didn't.

(That night, Seven PM)

The room was buzzing with energy, the students, all excited to see the show.

Behind stage, Nhin was sitting on the floor in the makeshift green room meditating.

"I didn't know meditation could help some one like you, Yen." A voice behind her said.

"Meditating calms the soul and relaxes the mind, you should try it sometime Snape."

"Why do you bother, you always seem to be bursting with energy."

"Believe it or not, that's not me out there."

"Yes, and a monkey's my uncle."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said. She then stood up, and walked out of the room.

Severus Snape was a sensible man, not at all sensitive it seemed, but all he could remember, was the look of pure pain in Nhin's eyes.

(Sora's POV)

Where the hell is Nhin! She better be rehearsing! I couldn't stand it if she starting again, all because of that heartbreaker's fault.

Speak of the devil, there he is.

(Severus's POV)

I looked up, and saw Sora's angry eyes. I of course glared back.

"Have you seen Nhin?" she asked forcefully.

"Hmm…"

"Answer the damn question!"

"I saw, her, she went to the ladies room."

"You had better be right." She warned, and ran off.

What was that all about. You'd think she thought Nhin was dying.

(Nhin's POV)

What the hell am I doing? I promised myself I wouldn't remember. That's all behind me now, I'm a better person now.

Suddenly, the door behind me opened. I looked into the mirror to see Sora's relieved face.

"Hey Sora" I said.

"Hey Nhin, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Cause you are looking at those again!" she said, pointing at my wrists.

"That's behind me now, I'm past that!" I exclaimed.

"Are you really? Have you really forgotten? Is it really behind you?" she said softening her voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. "No, every time he walks by, I remember, every time some one says I need a life, I remember, every time someone says something about school, potions, life! I Remember!!!" I cried, breaking down and sliding down to the floor.

"Shush, its okay Nhin, its okay." She said hugging me.

After I had gotten myself together, I stood up.

"You going to be okay?" Sora asked concernedly

"Aren't I always?" I replied, masking my pain with a smile.

AN: OMG!! I lost the happy! What happened to goofy plot lines and funniness. Do I detect I hint of plot?

PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!

Nice reviewers please review.


End file.
